


layover

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koyama’s never had an XXL Grilled Stuft Burrito Beef but now he doesn’t know how he’s going to live without it.





	layover

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with sanjihan.

He’d thought it was a good idea at the time. Now he thinks it was a fucking  _awesome_  idea, because Koyama’s never had an XXL Grilled Stuft Burrito Beef but now he doesn’t know how he’s going to live without it. He has to wrap both hands around it and he’s taking small, if sloppy bites, but he really just wants to put the whole thing in his mouth. Kind of like how Jin is doing… right… now.

Jin notices Koyama watching him and grins around a mouthful. “Best thing in America, am I right?” he says after he swallows. “What time’s your flight tomorrow? We can come for breakfast. Er… lunch. Whatever, it’s all relative.”

If Jin will order a burrito tomorrow, too, Koyama will  _delay_  his flight. “One,” he says, a bit reluctantly.

“It’s cool. We can do drive-thru,” he says before going down… in for another bite.

Koyama shakes his head again and goes back to his own delicious burrito. He doesn’t stop watching, though, and either Jin doesn’t realize just what he looks like, tongue licking sloppily over sauce-slicked lips, or he just doesn’t care. Koyama cares. He cares a lot. And so do his pants, and he shifts surreptitiously because he can’t exactly adjust himself right now — his hands are a mess.

“It’s a good thing you called me,” Jin says, his mouth full. It’s strangely enticing to watch him chew. “It’s easy to get lost in L.A. if you don’t know where you’re going.”

Smiling, Koyama feels better about his shitty luck. At first, he’d been  _devastated_  that his connecting flight home had been cancelled, but then he remembered about Jin. They aren’t exactly best friends, but they’re not strangers either and Jin was happy to pick him up at the airport. Koyama suspects that Yamapi would have reamed him otherwise, but it was still a nice gesture.

Now he’s sitting at Taco Bell watching Jin fellate his dinner. It’s really a shame that Jin isn’t into guys, at least openly. He’d give excellent head. Although Koyama’s trying not to think about that, because imagining Jin’s thick lips around his cock will make it awkward to walk out of here, let alone spend the rest of the night with him.

While Koyama’s grateful that Jin had offered to share his hotel room, he doesn’t think he can make it until morning without jumping him. Normally Koyama can control himself, but it’s  _Jin_. And he’s deep-throating his burrito.

“So,” he says conversationally, looking everywhere but at Jin’s mouth. “What’s there to do in this city?”

Jin grins, a drop of sour cream on his lip, and Koyama’s mind whirls with the images  _that_  conjures.

“What  _isn’t_  there to do, is more the question. There are clubs, of course, and I know a few people throwing a party tonight probably. The beach…”

The beach. Koyama latches onto that. Beaches at night are romantic. Jin by moonlight… Sex on the beach  _itself_  is out of the question, unless Jin’s got a big blanket in his car, because he’s gone that route, and sex with sand in places it shouldn’t go is  _awkward_. But they have a car. The backseat’s not that big, but it’s big enough, he’s sure. He’s pretty certain at this point that he could make  _anything_  work, he thinks as Jin raises his eyebrows questioningly and pops his thumb into his mouth to lick it clean. “Beach sounds good,” he blurts.

“Okay!” Jin says, standing up and gathering their tray.

“Be a minute,” Koyama mumbles. “Bathroom.”

He frets a bit while he’s in there, washes his hands, musses his hair, bemoans his onion breath. Well, Jin’s just had the same thing, so it’ll probably be fine, right? He might have a mint in his bag. His last moments are devoted to willing away the last of his erection, because hobbling is not sexy.

Sliding into the passenger seat, he gives Jin his best ‘sexy’ smile and buckles up. He hopes they’re in for a bumpy ride.

The drive is silent, comfortable, the local hip-hop station setting the mood more than Koyama could hope. Jin’s head bops in time with the song, his beautiful voice quietly singing along, and Koyama doesn’t realize he’s staring at him until he gets caught.

“Lil’ Wayne,” Jin tells him, and Koyama blinks. “That’s who sings this song. Well, normally he raps, but he just put out this slow one. I kinda like it, though.”

Koyama just nods like he knows who the fuck Lil’ Wayne is. The sun is setting right in front of them and it’s beautiful; Koyama feels warm from the combination of the atmosphere, music, and Jin’s singing, and he sighs happily.

“Yeah,” Jin says. “I love it here, too.”

The beach is practically deserted when they arrive, pulling right into a parking space facing the ocean. Koyama’s not exactly sure where they are, somewhere outside the tall buildings and heavily populated city of angels, but it’s nice. Peaceful. Romantic.

Koyama feels a bit like he’s on a date, particularly when he glances over and meets Jin’s eyes, which sparkle from the low sunlight. The feeling is heightened when they step out of the car, shoeless, straight onto the beach, and walk out to the water. They’re silent for a few moments, Koyama eyeing Jin from the corner of his eye, before the other breaks into a grin and steps into the surf, squeaking as the cool water splashes onto the cuffs of his rolled up pants. Smiling, Koyama joins him. It feels so good, and he wishes they could swim. They walk side-by-side, Jin bumping into him every time a wave comes in, and Koyama should probably move over and give him space, but he doesn’t want to, and Jin doesn’t say anything. It sends little tingles all up and down his arm every time they touch so he’s not really paying attention to what Jin’s saying, just listening to his voice rise and fall, making music with the water, and he smiles gently to himself until he realizes Jin’s stopped talking.

“I’m sorry,” he says, giving Jin a chagrined look. “What did you say?”

“I asked if you wanted to start heading back,” Jin says, laughing. “Otherwise it’ll take us forever to get back. Not that I’m in a rush,” he hastens to add.

Koyama tries to to pay attention this time at least, but he’s also trying to figure out how to get Jin to kiss him. Or how to kiss Jin without being completely out of the blue. He’s pretty sure Jin  _always_  looks like he’s ready to sex someone, so the bedroom eyes aren’t really any indication. But he could always use it as an excuse, he supposes, if it goes wrong. ‘You were making eyes at me and I couldn’t resist you?’

Then on the way back to the car, Jin looks over his shoulder and smirks, like he knows damn well what Koyama wants from him, and Koyama pounces. Jin makes a deflated noise as Koyama pins him up against the car, spinning him around and grabbing his face in one swift motion, and just when he thinks he’s going to be pushed away, fists clench in his shirt and Jin’s the one to lean in and kiss him.

It’s as sweet as he thought it would be, and as hot with Jin’s tongue instantly seeking out his. Koyama’s hands drop to Jin’s shoulders and he presses up against him, feeling the lean frame against his own and rolling his hips into him.

Jin makes a frustrated noise, and Koyama remembers where he is. “Sorry,” he pants, not entirely leaving Jin’s mouth to speak. “This can’t be good for the paint.”

“It’s a rental,” Jin replies carelessly, his voice just as frantic as Koyama feels as he reaches down to open the back door. “Um,” he goes on, looking uncharacteristically sheepish like he doesn’t invite willing participants into his backseat every day.

“After you,” Koyama saves him, and something in Jin’s eyes flashes as he rushes to comply.

It’s a bit of a rough-and-tumble, Koyama ending up half on top of Jin in his eagerness to follow, the wet cuffs of their jeans rubbing cold and rough against calves as Jin laughs and slides further in.

Jin gives Koyama a funny look and reaches for the lock, pressing it down and saying, “Don’t ask.”

Koyama doesn’t feel like talking, let alone asking questions, and he leans forward to catch Jin’s lips again, laughing breathlessly against them as they open underneath his, pliant and wet and  _god_  why hasn’t he done this before? Jin’s hands are hot as they wrap around Koyama’s neck, and Koyama runs curious fingers up under Jin’s shirt. He should probably be more polite about this, but they’ve had dinner and a date at least, and it seems good enough for Jin, so he goes ahead and flattens the palm of one hand against Jin’s chest, smoothing it up until he reaches a nipple, squeezing gently when he gets there and earning a pleased moan from Jin.

It’s not nearly dark enough for this, but the windows are sort of tinted and Koyama pretty much doesn’t care, not with Jin tugging at their shirts pointedly in between trying to devour his mouth. Whatever. He’s ready to be eaten.

Jin touches him first, boldly reaching between them to grasp at the growing bulge in Koyama’s pants, which is much harder from already appearing once. Koyama’s appreciative moan is muffled by Jin’s tongue and Jin groans, a sort of nonverbal communication that has Koyama repeating the gesture on Jin and raising the ante by unfastening his jeans.

Jin’s cock is hot and heavy in his hand and the noise he makes is delicous, his body rocking up into Koyama’s touch as he kisses him harder. Then Jin makes direct contact with Koyama’s length and they rock together, kissing and stroking and moaning until Jin pulls away and drags his lips up to Koyama’s ear.

“What do you want from me, Kei?” Jin asks him in a shiver-inducing low voice. “What got you all worked up at Taco Bell?”

“You knew…” Koyama mumbles, a little embarrassed, but then Jin’s thumb swipes the head of his cock and Koyama’s words rush out. “Your goddamn burrito,” he gasps. “You were practically blowing it.”

He can feel Jin smile against his ear. “Scoot up, then.”

Koyama obeys with alacrity, leaning back against the door and stretching one long leg out along the seat until his foot nudges against the door, and dropping the other to the floor. Sliding in between his open legs, Jin doesn’t play around, just gives Koyama one searing kiss before leaning down and taking Koyama into his mouth in one long, wet inhale, Koyama’s hand flying to Jin’s hair as he gasps his pleasure.

“Fuck, Jin. Oh god.”

Understandably Jin doesn’t reply, not that Koyama wants him to. Oh no, he wants him to keep doing what he’s doing – making use of that impressive mouth and tongue of his to reduce Koyama to a quivering mess. The stupid molded-plastic armrest is digging into his back and the glass is uncomfortable against the back of his head, but the silky feel of Jin’s mouth around him, the slightly rougher texture of his tongue as it slides along the bottom of his length, the smoothness of Jin’s hair under his fingers makes it easy to forget everything else.

So it’s understandable when he lets out a (most embarrassing) whine of displeasure when Jin pulls back, wiping the back of his hands across his lips.

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” Jin asks, lips a little puffy and fuck yes. That’s exactly what Koyama wants. Best idea Jin’s ever had.

He can’t reply, just nod as he watches Jin reach into his console for a condom and a tube of Astroglide. Rushing to put it on his fingers, he notices the rustling beneath him and looks down to see Jin’s inviting ass.

“Do it this way,” Jin says, bracing his arm against the door panel, and Koyama leans down to drape himself over Jin’s bare back.

Jin tenses at the first finger pushing inside him, but Koyama kisses the back of his neck and he relaxes considerably. Jin likes that, it seems, cute mewling noises fueling Koyama on as he stretches him enough for another finger, then a third.

“Oh, my god,” Jin gasps when Koyama finds his spot, sending them both bouncing from the sudden lurch of Jin’s body. “Fuck, Kei.”

A surge of power courses through Koyama at the submission, his kisses turning into nibbles along Jin’s hairline and behind his ear. “You want it?” he murmurs into the skin, damp with sweat. “Ask for it.”

“Fuck me,” Jin says immediately, his back arching and his hips rolling back to take Koyama’s probing fingers in deeper. “Please.”

Koyama rolls the condom on with his free hand, hissing at the minimal contact. When he pushes in, it’s a little tighter than he expects, Jin sucking in a sharp breath, and he pauses, automatically running a hand soothingly down Jin’s back. “Okay. Okay…” Slowly, he continues, until he’s buried to the base, his balls up against Jin’s ass, and he grinds there for just a moment, enjoying Jin’s low, continuous moan.

There is no further sound but their close panting reverberating and the slick sound of Koyama slowly sliding in and out, until Jin practically growls, “Don’t be such a fucking gentleman. We’re in the backseat of a Chevy.”

He has a valid point, and he  _is_  asking for it, so Koyama stops trying to hold himself back, pulling out only to slam back in harshly, and earning a low grunt from Jin. The temperature in the car is rising and sweat starts to glisten over Jin’s back, Koyama’s hands slipping on his hips as he tries to keep a hold of him. He slows down just long enough to let go of Jin and wipe sweaty hands over beige upholstery, leaning down to lick a fat stripe right up Jin’s spine, the salty tang lingering on his tongue as he picks up the pace again and Jin’s groan vibrating through his body.

“Fuck,” Koyama gasps, mouthing at the slick skin of Jin’s shoulder blade as he thrusts in and out. “You feel so good, Jin.”

“Yeah,” Jin replies as he pushes back to meet Koyama’s efforts, resorting the slightly older man to gasps. “Aren’t you glad your flight got cancelled?”

Is he ever. Instead of answering, he fucks him harder and feels his orgasm creeping up on him, rushing to shove his hand between Jin’s body and the seat because he’s nice like that. He feels Jin’s moan in his own cock as he takes him in hand, pulling him off in time with his actions, and he barely thumbs the slit before Jin’s tensing, crying out, and spilling over Koyama’s fingers.

“Jin,” Koyama says, frantic, and Jin moans in response as Koyama pounds into him. “Oh, my god, so tight.”

Jin makes a smug noise until Koyama grabs his hips with both hands, changing the angle and hitting him right where it makes him shudder. His mouth latches onto Jin’s shoulder blade and every breath is laced with a moan, his body trembling in preparation for sweet, sweet release. It breaks over him in a rush, making him gasp and tremble over Jin, hands tightening hard enough to make Jin inhale sharply, until Koyama shudders to a stop, panting heavily as he relaxes against Jin’s back with a stupid smile.

He could stay there forever, but there’s a low whine threatening from the back of Jin’s throat, so he drops a kiss on Jin’s shoulder and leans up and back, pulling out and removing the condom before dropping it into a McDonald’s bag on the floor.

Jin winces a bit as he shimmies back into his pants, and Koyama leans in and kisses him sweetly, just a soft press of lips, before they finish dressing in silence and move to the front seat. It doesn’t take long for Koyama to start distracting Jin by rubbing circles on his leg that are not even remotely soothing, giving Jin lewd smirks as he drives and making the man curse.

“Has anyone told you you’re insatiable?” Jin asks dryly, but Koyama’s on to him – he’s arching into Koyama’s hand as it skims over his crotch.

“It may have been mentioned a few times, yes.” He knows he has to wake up early, but he’s here and he always makes the most of things. Amazing sex is high on the list of priorities and he’s on Jin as soon as they get into the room, noting that there are no complaints.

Later, he’ll notice the ways Jin’s made the hotel room his own. Later, he’ll laugh about the ridiculous pictures of Pi and Shirota Jin has taped to the walls. But for now it’s just Jin.

“You can take me to Taco Bell in the morning,” Koyama says, a little breathless from their kiss and the way he’s pushed up against Jin, “but no burritos. Or I’ll definitely miss my flight.” Not that it would be a bad thing.


End file.
